Me muero
by temariskater
Summary: One-shot/Gaara ha sido herido en batalla y Matsuri le canta, liberando sus sentimientos/


_ Hacía tiempo que no sabía ninguna historia, y para ser sinceros, es el primer GaaMatsu serio que escribo. Espero que os guste mucho._

_ La historia es mía, los personajes de Kishimoto y la canción en la que se basa de la Quinta Estación._

_ TEMARISKATER_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me Muero**

La joven kunoichi castaña se movía de un lado al otro. Estaba preocupada por su sensei. En el momento en que daba su paso quinientos treinta y siete, salió la hermana de ese que le robaba el sueño de la sala. La rubia de cuatro coletas le sonrió a la pequeña, porque para ella era una pequeña.

_ No te preocupes Matsuri-chan, está bien. La pelea fue intensa y salió herido, y sin el Shukaku sólo le costará un poco más recuperarse... Pero no sufras, enseguida estará bien.

_ ¿P-Puedo pasar a verle? _ Matsuri le imploró a la kunoichi con los ojos rayados, ella sólo asintió.

Matsuri suspiró profundamente para calmarse. Necesitaba estar tranquila para lo que se encontraría. La castaña cruzó el umbral de la puerta y corrió la cortina que hacía las veces de puerta. Y allí lo vio. Su sensei estaba con los ojos cerrados, descansando sobre una cama con la luz del atardecer haciendo que su cabello se viera en partes de un tono más intenso. Al lado de la cama del pelirrojo, había un sillón individual en el que la chica se sentó. Miró fijamente a Gaara dormir. ¿Cómo alguien podía pensar que alguien así podía haber llevado dentro un monstruo? Era hermoso. Y ella estaba loca, condenada e irracionalmente enamorada de ese chico. Porque en el fondo sólo era eso, un chico.

El deseo más profundo de la castaña era que algún día él la viera. Pero eso era probable que no ocurriera... El mundo tenía la culpa de que el único ser que realmente amaba sufriera y ahora estuviera en cama. Y sí, eso era lo que ella pensaba: el mundo se equivoca. Él no era un monstruo. Él era un hombre bueno y lleno de una calidez abrasadora que nadie quería pararse a ver a excepción de Temari, Kankuro y ella.

La joven le empezó a cantar suavemente.

Lo hacía porque creía que él no la escucharía. Le daría muchísima vergüenza si ese hombre que hacía que su corazón se acelerara y que sus rodillas temblaran y perdiera el equilibrio...

La segunda frase le hizo recordar los pequeños roces de manos que habían tenido al compartir armas y al entrenar... Ella se sonrojaba cada vez que pasaba y él la miraba con escepticismo, ya que no la entendía.

La siguiente le recordó lo mucho que él se esforzaba para que le aceptaran. Y él ni siquiera se imaginaba lo mucho que para ella significaba.

El "puente" de la canción era la verdad, su verdad. Ella le amaba, le esperaría, no había noche en que no llorara por que él nunca la vería y ella le anhelaba, le querría para siempre.

El estribillo comenzó a salir de sus labios.

Tan absorta estaba cantándole a su pelirrojo, a su Gaara-sensei que no se dio cuenta de que éste ya había despertado, gracias a su dulce canción y a su prodigiosa voz, que tenía una potencia y armonía increíbles, conociendo el carácter tímido y sencillo de la chica. Gaara se había quedado helado, más de lo que solía ser él. La piel se le había erizado al oírla y sus ojos se habían iluminado.

Siempre había sabido que era hermosa. En un principio no la veía así. La culpa era de Kankuro y de ella. De Kankuro porque se empeñaba en recalcar cada vez que la veía o se los encontraba a los dos entrenando lo bella que se estaba poniendo y lo dulce y amable que era. Gaara en un principio no entendía por qué en esos momentos sentía ganas de golpear a su hermano, hasta que Temari le explicó que sólo eran celos. Empezó a indagar en libros sobre ese sentimiento y en muchos casos lo asociaban al amor. Ahí se confundió un poco pero lo comprendió mejor al poco tiempo. Y de ella por encandilarle de esa forma, en realidad esa chica sabía cómo hacerse querer aunque ni ella misma lo supiera. Y de alumna, paso a ser alguien querida, y a partir de ahí, amada por él, su sensei, el que todos creían frío como un témpano de hielo.

Matsuri vio a Gaara y se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

_ ¿M-Me oyó?

El joven Kazekage sólo asintió.

_ Gomen, Gaara-sensei... Yo no quería importunarle.

_ No lo has hecho.

La castaña se percató de que la mano del pelirrojo estaba sobre la suya y casi le da un infarto.

_ Era linda...

_ ¿E-El qué?

_ La canción.

_ A-Arigato.

_ Decía algo que yo quiero decir...

_ ¿Gaara-sensei?

La chica se sonrojó aún más si era posible cuando notó la cara de su sensei a escasos milímetros de la suya y su respiración sobre sus finos labios. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro mientras el Kazekage susurraba con pasión:

_ **Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca, me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca...**

Entonces, todo el lugar se borró, y sólo quedaron ellos dos, fundidos por fin en un apasionado y siempre pretendido beso.

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! Un beso, TEMARISKATER._


End file.
